paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cold receptions
Summary A few months after the groups trip up to Alaska. Five of the pups are sent up to the coasts of Alaska for a week to help Chopper with an important task. But will everyone get along? Or will there be some cold receptions between everyone on who does what? Characters * Chopper * Chalko * Arron * Ervan * Rust * Griffen * Kelsie Story Arron, Ervan, Rust, Griffen and Kelsie walked cheerfully through the cold Alaskan snow covered countryside. They were going to help Chopper with an important job at the docks at a small town called Naknek. They were looking forward to getting to know everyone and everything when they arrived. The last time they visited Alaska, it had been a fun but tiring experience. They did not expect this trip to be much different. "I wonder what things are going to be like this time," Griffen smiled while kicking snow up in the air. "I'm really looking forward to finding out what our tasks will be." "Well it is defiantly not going to be much warmer," Ervan shivered while dusting off the snow that had been kicked onto him. "But hopefully the place where we will be staying as warm water for the showers. Last time when the hot water ran out was not a day that ended so well." "Guys last time was great. Its a little sad that not everyone is coming up this time. But at least we will have more provisions available since there are only five of us going this time," Kelsie stated trying to brighten everyone's spirits. Besides this is another opportunity for us to possibly meet some new friends. "I guess your right," Rust said while trying to keep up the pace with the rest of them. "But still, the thing that most fear is the unpredictable or uncertainty." "Since when did you become psychological?" Griffen asked raising one of his eyes while tilting his head a little. "I've almost always had this side of me. I've just chosen not to express it that much," Rust said as if it was no big deal. "Alright guys, lets try to keep the conversations down a little. The more time we spend walking and less time talking, the sooner we will get to where Chopper is," Arron said turning his head around. "Besides, there will be plenty of time to talk when we get there and get settled for the night." Everyone knew he was right, and they continued to trudge forward towards their destination. They soon started seeing a variety of pines widely as well as closely dispersed. They had light and heavy snow all over them. "This is beautiful," Kelsie said while looking around in wonder. "Vidit probably would have been ecstatic about this," agreed Ervan. They continued onward until they eventually saw Naknek in the distance. They then began to jog a little bit to get there faster. When they finally arrived they took a minute to catch their breath. "Lets see if we can find someone that can give us directions to where we're supposed to meet Virgil," Arron said while the others agreed. They soon encountered a team of sled dogs going down one of the streets. "Excuse us, but do any of you know where the docks are?" asked Arron. "Yes, go down the street south until you reach the shoreline. When you reach the water walk to the left and you will eventually come across them," explained the dog at the front right half of the group that was a husky. "Thank you," Arron said as the the sled group left. "Not a problem," the husky called back. "Alright guys, lets try to find Chopper before it gets any darker. Some of the street lights are already starting to turn on," Arron said walking of in the direction they were told to go with his friends behind him. As they walked down the road they looked around at what the town looked like. There were a lot of interesting and strange things that they walked by. Eventually they made it to the shoreline and then to the docks. They looked around for Chopper until they spotted him on one of the piers talking to some dogs that helped fishermen. When he saw them he wrapped up the talk he was having and then walked over. "Glad to see you guys made it," he said. "Have any trouble finding this place?" "We remembered where the town was, but we had to ask some sled dogs for directions to this part of it," Rust stated. "You should be glad you guys got here before night fell completely over. It gets even colder at night," Chopper said. "Anyway, lets get you guys settled in for the week. I'll show you where we'll be staying." They followed him into town as the sun was starting to set behind the horizon. They came up to an old rustic trailer home that had several modifications to it. Its wheels were surrounded with wood except where the front was so that it could get pulled out if it need to be moved. It had a deck/porch at the door base. And solar panels on certain parts of the roof. "This looks awesome!" Rust grinned as they walked up to it. "Well, its not much, but its home," Chopper stated while grabbing the key out from one of the boards on the deck. "Lets get you guys's beds sorted out," he said as he opened the door. When he opened the door they saw the husky that had given them directions earlier. "Oh, hello again," Arron said. "Oh I almost forgot," Chopper said. "Guys this is one of my friends, Chalko. He stays here sometimes whenever his owner needs to do business at this town. Chalko these are some of my other friends, Arron, Ervan, Rust, Kelsie and Griffen," he said pointing to his friends when in the order he said their names. "Hello again," everyone smiled. "Greetings," he said. "Nice to meet you guys. Again." "Chalko, these are the friends/helpers I said would be staying here for the week. Can you show them where their beds are? And afterwards we'll have dinner," Chopper said. "Alright Chopper," Chalko smiled. "I'll show you guys around," he said as he started to show them where everything was. Chopper then went and turned on the heater. It started slow and then shut down. He then gave it a kick and it started back up again. "I really need to get this thing fixed," he mumbled to himself as he trudged to the kitchen to make dinner for everyone. It was nothing fancy, mostly just canned or microwavable foods. But then again, food is food. Besides even though it was lower grade food did not mean that it could not taste good or at least decent. "I hope everyone else won't mind," he thought to himself as he turned on the microwave. Chalko was still showing everyone around the trailer. "This is the bunk area," he said. "It looks kind of like the bunk area we have back home," Rust said. "I mean, Its a little smaller but it still looks fine." "Anyway, here's the bathroom, living room, storage room, equipment closet, Chopper's room, and lastly the attic." "It seems like a decent amount of space considering its just a trailer home," Kelsie said while looking to Janthol on her left. "Did Chopper always have this place?" "No he used to live more to the southeast when he was little before he was introduced to his kind of job by his owner's father. His owners dad set up this place and used to live here before he decided to get a new job so he could spend more time with his family. Chopper still lives with his owner, he just stays here whenever his job requires more help. His family actually lives here in town. Maybe he'll introduce you guys to them eventually." "They sound fun," she smiled. "Guys dinner is done," Chopper called. "Alright guys come on," Chalko said while sniffing the air. When they got to the stools by the bar counter where the food was, they did not seem to mind at all that the food was a little different. In fact they ate it as if it was no big deal. Chopper seemed a little relieved by this. It was actually refried beans and corn with meatloaf. "I wonder how the others would have liked this food," Griffen said while mixing his corn with the beans. "It tashte prewty decent, for microwabable food," Kelsie smiled with her mouth full. "I'm sure Chopper appreciates the complements, but could you say them facing down or away so that we don't see your mouth full," Rust said squinting his eyes a little bit. "Your one to talk Rust. You are always smacking on you food back home, but I suppose your right. Sorry Chopper." "Don't be. I've seen much more disgusting things than mouths full of food. The dead fish piles or the fish smell from the boats at the docks for example. So its not really a big deal Kelsie," he said looking back from his own food. Eventually after they finished they decided to watch some ice hockey on TV. It really intrigued some of them. "Do people and dogs up here play ice hockey?" asked Griffen curiously. "Yes, but only around the winter season. In the spring the ice starts to weaken and becomes unsafe," Chalko replied. "It is one of my favorite sports right next to dog sledding. Sometimes I play it with my friends and/or family." "It looks really fun," Rust said watching the players on the TV as they knocked the puck around the ice. "It is, but you need to be careful to not get any injuries. Or even concussions," Chopper said seriously. Everyone started to look at each other and the TV with more concerned looks. "But concussions don't happen often because they have helmets that are built to take massive hits. So they're protected," Chalko said trying to brighten the subject. "If you guys want to maybe we could try playing it sometime this week." Kelsie, Ervan and Rust all perked up. "Sure, that would be awesome!" Kelsie said with the other two nodding in approval. Griffen and Arron were a little hesitant about it. "Are you sure?" Arron asked. "Yes, it will be fun." Rust smiled. "Well, I guess we could give it a shot," Arron shrugged. "Do you mean the puck or the game?" Chalko asked smiling a little. "Oh hahaha," Arron laughed sarcastically. After they were done watching the game, they all got ready to go to bed. They got their toothbrushes and toothpaste from their backpacks and went to the bathroom sink. Some had to wait their turns before they could get to the sink. After they all brushed their teeth they said goodnight to each other, went to bed, and shut off the lights. The scene then showed the trailer from the outside with the lights being turned off and with smoke and sparks coming from the smoke stacks on top. The trees bent slightly in the wind with wolves in the far off distance baying at the moon. Everyone was trying to sleep, but it was a little annoying for some to have to listen to Chopper snoring, but they eventually shut it out of their heads and drifted off to sleep. Everyone began to wake up when the first light of dawn started to shine through the windows. "Mornin' everyone," Chalko yawned standing in the door frame stretching his front legs. "Rise and shine." Everyone started to get up or sit up from under their covers. A few of them said good morning back to him as they went off to the bathroom to brush their teeth before breakfast. "Well, I'm looking forward to what our jobs may be. But not much for the cold," Griffen said while he was brushing his teeth at the sink. "I'm sure you will get used to it over the week," Chalko said. "Besides, it can always be colder you know." Griffen sighed as he spit his toothpaste out. After everyone was done they all went and made themselves comfortable around the living room and kitchen. Kelsie decided to look through the fridge to see if there was anything she could have. After everyone got settled down Chopper walked in to the room. "Alright everyone, help yourselves to anything you want to eat. Except anything on the top shelf of the fridge, that's my stuff," he said while glaring at Kelsie. Kelsie was about to eat a slice of meatloaf off of the top shelf, but thankfully stopped when she heard Chopper. She then put it back and went for the middle shelf for some bacon and turkey slices. After she turned around after eating some of it and closed the door, she nearly fell backwards when she saw Chalko standing behind it. "Your lucky that you stopped when you did. Chopper did not have such a good day when I ate his food. And neither did I." "Yes, I'm sorry." Kelsie said. "Its fine, you didn't know. But now you do," Chalko smiled. "Anyway, lets get the day started." He then walked over to the couch where Rust and Griffen were watching TV. Kelsie walked over to the kitchen bar and sat down next to Arron and Ervan who were eating their own breakfast. Everyone sat around eating their food while trying to enjoy their time that they had before they had to go to work. Chalko would be in town for the next two weeks, so he would help with things a little bit before until he had to leave to go to the next town for a few weeks. Eventually everyone started to finish up their food. "Alright guys, let's get to work at the shore," Chopper said. Everyone began to gear up and walk out the door. When they walked outside, they realized that a new sheet of snow had fallen during the night. "It looks even more beautiful than yesterday. All the brown snow and sludge are now white," smiled Kelsie while looking around in awe. "It also looks like we have more work to do now that there is more ice and snow," groaned Griffen pessimistically. "Oh come on Griffen," Rust said. "It looks great. Besides, positive attitudes lead to positive results," he smiled. Griffen groaned and shrugged it off. He didn't want to put to much of a damper on things. So he decided to maintain a positive outlook for the sake of the others. So he tried to put on a slight grin and nodded. "I suppose it can'take hurt to try," he sighed as they began to walk off to work. They all walked down the way they came when they were following Chopper to the trailer home the late evening before. Now that the sun was out more, they got to see a lot more of the town than they did yesterday. They looked around at the snow shining from the sunlight being reflected off of it, small animals scurrying around trying to find food while steering clear of larger hungry looking animals, and everyone coming out to begin their own jobs. "It looks even better in the morning," said Ervan. "I wonder what the ocean will look like at this time of day." "Sometimes it will be covered in ice," Chopper replied. "The town has ice breakers that patrol the ocean trying to keep the shipping routs clear and safe, but when it comes to icebergs, they can sometimes be a little harder to deal with without certain equipment. That's what we will be helping with. Keeping and clearing icebergs away from the routs and fishing waters. It may not be that popular of a job, but it is a very important one nonetheless." "Another thing we help with is helping others that may be stranded or in trouble out in the ocean during storms or in ice fields. These jobs may not be the safest jobs in the world, but they do help a great cause." Arron, Kelsie, Rust and Chalko looked over at him. "Wow, you seem to have a good grasp on your job," Kelsie said a bit surprised. "Well, everyone needs to be passionate about somethings. And what better to be passionate about than your line of work?" "Good functioning relationships or marriages?" asked Rust. Everyone's attention shifted over to him. "Alright then, I stand corrected," Chopper said a bit wide-eyed. "Rust, we didn't know you this good of a concept on this stuff. I'm a little impressed," Kelsie said smiling a little bit. "Well thanks. Like Chopper just said everyone needs to be passionate about something. Although for me it's being able to give good advice and ask good questions. I'm not currently in a relationship though." "Um, your welcome," Kelsie grinned while tilting one of her eyebrows a little. "Alright guys, if your done with your strange conversation topic, we're here. You'll have your jobs assigned when we get up here," grunted Chopper. They then walked into the docking area to a lounge building where people stopped for breaks. There were multiple different people and dogs sitting around talking, eating and drinking. Chopper did a quick glance around to see if he could find who he was looking for. "Oh there they are, come on," he said as he began walking toward to people and a dog. "There who are where? Kelsie asked confused. "Just come on. I have some friends/coworkers I would like you guys to meet. I think you'll find them to be quite likable." They walked up to a college aged boy and girl, and a mutt were sitting down talking and drinking among themselves. "Hello guys," Chopper said as they approached the table. "Oh hi Chopper, hi Chalko," they responded. "Guys, these are some of my friends I work with; Ragus, Scoven and Lizeth. And these are my friends from the Blue Mountains; Arron, Ervan, Rust, Kelsie and Griffen. They'll be the one who will be helping us this week." "Hello everyone. It's great to meet you. It will be nice getting to know you all over the week," Scoven said while drinking his root beer. "Do you want to join us until our shifts start? asked Lizeth. "Sure thing!" Rust smiled as he grabbed a root beer and jumped into the booth. Everyone else got a root beer and joined them at the table. "So you are the ones who will be helping us this week. I'm looking forward to getting to know you all and how we'll be working with each other," Ragus smiled at them while eating his food. "Well then," Chopper began after finishing his drink, "now that we are here, I'll begin informing everyone about the jobs they will be doing. I know the basics, so I'll just tell you what you need to know at the moment. Lizeth do you know when our supervisor/work partner will be here?" "He'll be here in a few minutes. He can fill in the details when he gets here," she replied. "Alright then, let's get started." Scene change About 300 miles away towards the west, a really large storm was tearing through the arctic ocean. The high speed winds were causing strong waves to occur several miles away on far away coasts. These large waves were starting to beat up violently against some ice shelves near the Bering Strait. The ice shelf gave off a slight cracking noise, but slowly silenced. The screen shot then goes underwater for a few meters to show a crack beginning to form in the ice. A small tugboat a few miles off the coast of Nome is being rocked back and forward by waves that are not as strong, but still enough to be concerned about. "Captain, do you think these waves will result with all ships being called back to base?" asked one of the few crewmen. "It could be really dangerous for sailors to be out on rough waters if ice chunks start to get cough up in the waves." "I can't say for certain. All I really want is for us to get our bow docked at port as soon as possible. The sea doesn't show mercy to anyone who is caught in it while its raging. I don't fancy being sent to the bottom if it becomes to much to handle." "I highly agree with you sir." He then went back to looking at the radar to check their coordinates to see how much further they had to go. Scene change Back at the lounge, everyone was still talking and getting acquainted with each other. Chopper was still giving out jobs through out the discussions. He didn't go into to much detail, because they would need to be out where they were going to be working so that he could give some of the specific details, but they got the basic idea of what they would be doing. WIP Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Category:Stories